Monster Chronicles Wiki
Introduction The world is in turmoil! In the kingdom of Ometia, humans lived peacefully alongside Monsters, working together to make the world a better place. But all that has changed! The Whisperers, a highly-respected caste of Monster Tamers, has staged a revolt against the Crown! Under the command of Grandmaster Tanus, the Whisperers waged a final desperate battle for survival in the depths of Vakras Gorge, before finally being defeated by the Royal Guards. Both sides have taken heavy casualties, but at least the Whisperers have been banished for an eternity through an otherworldly portal, never to return again… Born in the midst of this chaos, step into the shoes of the young Monster Trainer Indra Vias, son of a Royal Guard Lieutenant, and soon-to-be graduate of the Academy. Work together with your childhood friends as you explore the world of Ometia, cultivating strong relationships with Monsters, completing event dungeons and climbing the massive Giant Tree! Will you graduate from the Academy at the top of your class, and be shortlisted to join the Royal Guards? Or will you lose out to your childhood companion Ria Sonia? Will you join a House and make new friends and rivals in real-time multiplayer battles? Only you will determine your destiny in Monster Chronicles! Handpick a team of three Pets from a diverse variety of Monsters belonging to six different Elemental Affinities and then execute devastating Chain Combos to take full advantage of your Monster Skills. Personalize each Pet Monster’s specific statistics and skills through a strict regimen of nutritious food, training and monster fusion. Grow your Pet Monsters through Evolution and Limit Break, as they accompany you in your adventure in Ometia – up the Giant Tree, through the Elemental Halls & Town Plazas, and ultimately fighting for honor and glory as a member of a House Guild! Content Summary * Raise: Hatch & Grow a hand-picked team of Pet Monsters! ** Fight in Campaign & Dungeons to collect Pet Eggs. ** Hatch the Eggs & Summon Monsters to your Team. ** Feed Pet Monsters with nutritious Stat & XP boosting Food. ** Learn, Enhance & Transfer over 250 Skills to optimize Pet Monster abilities. ** Evolve & Limit Break Pet Monsters to unlock their full Potential! ** Summon and Upgrade Puffs to Supplement your Battles and win. ** Unleash Devastating Combo Chains in Battle! * Nurture: Customize Pet Monster Stats & Skills through Feeding & Training! ** Collect Rare Food in Campaign Quests & Town Plaza. ** Medicinal Herbs, Seafood & Red Meat provide different Nutritional Benefits! ** Feed Monsters to improve your Relationship with them! ** Unlock additional Dialogue Options. Learn more about your Pets! ** The Ultimate Trainer always forges a Close Bond with Pet Monsters! * Battle: Fight with easy-to-learn tactical Tic-Tac-Toe initiated Chain Combos! ** Train Monsters in Battle to earn Skill Points ** Use Monster Family Fusion to unlock additional Skill Points ** Unlock new Skills via Limit Break! ** Allocate Skill Points to Learn & Enhance Chain / Combo Attacks! ** Transfer the Best Skills to make the Ultimate Monster Team. ** Unleash Devastating Chain Combo Attacks by forming Tic-Tac-Toe Chains! * '''Explore: '''Progress in the Campaign & Search for Rare Food in Town Plazas! * '''Advance: '''Climb the Giant Tree & Search for Keys in the Elemental Halls! ** Win your way up the Giant Tree to collect Puff Shards & Raw Materials. ** Fuse Puff Shards to gain Player Activated Battle Skills. ** Fight in the Elemental Halls to collect Town Plaza Keys! ** Hunt in Town Plazas to collect Rare Food! ** Become the Ultimate Monster Trainer through a Combination of Puffs & Food! * '''Compete: '''Complete Events Dungeons & Fight for your House in the Arena! * '''Live PvP: '''Show your Friends & Rivals your Trainer Skills in live Multiplayer! ** Graduate from the Academy & Unlock Arena Battles. ** Fight against Friends, Rivals & Engage in Revenge Grudge Matches in Arena ** Join a House Guild to fight for Honor & Glory! ** Compete in Weekly Valor Tournament Seasons! ** Spend Valor Points on Puff Shards, Keys & Rare Monsters! A Turn-based Strategy RPG + Puzzle with a Unique Battle Tic-Tac-Toe System! Summer's Heat Event starts from 04/08/2017 to 27/08/2017. Summer's Calling Event starts from 04/08/2017 to 27/08/2017. Here's a Sneak Peek on what's coming soon! Please note that this is still tentative and we will add more information when it becomes available! A. Arena Vengeance System B. Multi Team Presets C. Name Change D. Player Rank Info Here's what's new in v2.09: A. New Function: Toggle Vibration / Autobattle / Battle Effects B. Able to learn skill on Monster if the skill has already been unlock C. Bonus Growth bug for Limit Break is fixed D. Battle Avatar does not show current leader bug is fixed E. Skill Transfer bug is fixed F. Equipping 3 same chain skills bug is fixed G. Unequipped skills bug is fixed Category:Browse